


Baby Let Me Warm You Up

by FereldenTurnip



Series: Nicky's Oral Fixation [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nicky's fav exercise is fellatio, One Shot, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/pseuds/FereldenTurnip
Summary: It’s still damn cold beyond their nest of blankets and Joe is still asleep. Nicky bites his lip against a smirk. He can’t see him, but Joe’s breathing has taken on a subtle hitching note. His hips rock minutely, clearly deep in the throes of a very pleasant dream.It's the middle of the night and Nicky is thirsty. He concocts a plan to satisfy both himself and his Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Nicky's Oral Fixation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943389
Comments: 27
Kudos: 282





	Baby Let Me Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot in particular is a birthday gift to [Daisy!](https://boundlesshubris.tumblr.com/) Happy birthday hun, here's some filth!

Joe is dreaming. 

Nicky can tell by the tell-tale twitching in his fingers and toes, in the way his nose bunches at the back of his neck from where he’s wrapped around Nicky. At first, he worries Joe is tiptoeing the threshold of a fresh nightmare. His movements knock Nicky out of sleep and into alert mode in just a nanosecond. Except there’s no danger lurking in their bedroom’s shadows. He blinks and checks the nearby alarm clock.

03:05am, the glowing red numbers read. 

_ Oof. _

Nicky relaxes and sighs. The curtains over the window are drawn to shutter out the cold winter draft. The wind still adamantly howls outside. It’s too dark to see much of anything.

Precariously, he shifts in Joe’s grip until he’s laying on his back. Joe snuffles and mutters incoherently. It’s instinct that his hands seek Nicky out and try to draw him back into his chest. Nicky can’t help but smile. 

They’re close enough to share breathing space--and  _ cazzo  _ it’s so cold! He frowns and pulls their thick duvet snug around their shoulders. Nicky  _ hates  _ the cold. Well, that’s not exactly true. Nicky loves when he can layer himself in comfy sweaters and fuzzy socks, or wrap his hands around a hot beverage and feel his bones melting from the warmth. He loves any excuse to cuddle with Joe beneath a blanket and steal his body heat. That’s almost impossible to do in the summer--when they stick together with a thick layer of sweat and--

\--Okay. 

Maybe Nicky enjoys sticking to Joe in any way, shape, or form. And speaking of sticking…

_ Ah, so definitely  _ **_not_ ** _ a nightmare then!  _ Nicky bites his lip against a smirk as he feels a growing hardness press into his leg. He can’t see him, but Joe’s breathing has taken on a subtle hitching note. His hips rock minutely, clearly deep in the throes of a  _ very  _ pleasant dream. He’s smearing a wet patch into Nicky’s skin, his cock dragging slick across the soft hairs of his thigh. 

Nicky’s mouth instantaneously salivates. His own cock rouses and fills from where it’s drooped over his hip. His hand creeps down his chest with a mind of its own. Fingertips tease his navel, dipping briefly in his belly button, before finger-walking his happy trail down to grip the base of his half-hard erection. Biting back a moan (mustn't wake Joe, not yet), Nicky tugs his foreskin up and down his shaft. He twists his wrist at the crown and closes his eyes at how good it feels. As he licks his dry lips, Nicky can almost taste the scent of sex blossoming in the air. 

It’s still damn cold beyond their nest of blankets and Joe is still asleep. He hesitates for a moment in consideration. Joe’s still mindlessly rutting away, only this time he hears a whispered ‘Nicky’ on his next exhale. Mind totally made up, Nicky’s mouth floods with drool. His cock, in total agreement with the improvised plan, strains fully erect with anticipation. 

It takes some careful maneuvering (wriggling) to keep the duvet over him, but Nicky manages to position Joe on his back while shimmying face-first into the vie of his parted legs. Although it’s pitch black and muggy this far under the blankets, it’s perfect for concentrating smells. Nicky gets a lungful of  _ Pure Joe _ emanating from his crotch and he groans. He gently rests his arms over Joe’s stomach and nuzzles his head closer until his hard cock hits his cheek. 

A glob of precome lands on his eyebrow as he lips the thick shaft. His large nose drags along the pulsing vein until he can bury it in Joe’s velvety-soft sack. He presses a tender kiss to the wrinkled skin, one for each testicle. The overwhelming urge to suck one orb into his mouth is strong, but Nicky ignores it. Instead, he drags the flat of his tongue from the underside of his sack, all the way up his cock in one long, lingering glide. 

Joe unconsciously jerks and grunts in his sleep. There’s a fresh bead of precome waiting for the tip of his tongue when Nicky reaches his head. The salty tang flushes his taste buds to life. He spreads his husband’s essence along his teeth and palate as if savouring the notes of a fine wine. His mouth waters for more. His own arching hardness resents being neglected. Nicky humps himself against the sheets, even if the friction is less than ideal. 

Awash in a sensory overload, he rests his forehead against Joe’s hipbone and pauses for breath. His groin throbs to the heady rush of his heart beat. A beat later and he’s back to rubbing his face and dragging his lips along his husband’s beautiful member. He can’t stay away from Joe’s cock for long. Nicky uses his hand to hold the length steady so he can worship it like it deserves. 

Joe is well-endowed, but it’s not like Nicky’s had a lot to compare it to. There hasn’t been a single man in all the centuries they’ve been together that has ensnared Nicky like Joe has. Only Joe can make his heart sing and soar. It’s Joe who awakens his sexual appetite. Just a look from those handsome brown eyes is enough to shock Nicky into a tingling, full-body flush. Like Persephone eating the pomegranate seed, the very first time Nicky’s mouth tasted his cock and drank his hot come, he knew he belonged to Joe. Unequivocally, enthusiastically, and for all eternity. 

So when Nicky is thirsty, he doesn’t hesitate to drink Joe until the last drop.

He opens his mouth and finally wraps his lips around the bulbous head. A sound bubbles up, unbidden, from his throat at the taste of skin, sweat, and musk. The weight of Joe’s cock on his tongue is familiar and welcoming. Nicky spends a moment flicking his tongue into the slit and gathering up as much precome as he can. Swirling and curling around the head like a sweet treat, Nicky loses himself in heady pleasure--so much so, he fails to notice his husband rouse at all.

  
  


“ _ Ohhh _ , habibi!” Joe groans, clearly awake and ecstatic his dream has carried over into reality. The thigh muscles beneath Nicky’s forearms flex. Without pausing his oral ministrations, Nicky pets Joe’s flat stomach, travels northbound to scratch his chest hair. There’s a shifting from higher up the bed, followed by a metal click. The sheets lift, bringing in a draft of cold, fresh air that immediately raises goosebumps. Nicky squints at the dull light emanating from the lamp on the bedside table.

Joe’s voice is groggy with sleep, nevertheless his face is split by a shit-eating grin. “What do we have here? Hello, love!” 

Nicky pops off long enough to mischievously smirk in greeting. He dials up the heat in his expression, the one Joe lovingly calls his ‘steamy bedroom eyes’. Hand fisting the lower half of his member, Nicky laps at Joe’s cockhead while holding his gaze. He pays special attention to the glans and frenulum, spearing the wrinkled skin until he coaxes a full-body shudder. Joe’s brows furrow and his mouth drops open in rapture. Mesmerized, he caresses Nicky’s face, his thumb dipping reverently into the groove of his hollowed cheek.

Joe moves himself into a more comfortable position with his legs crooked and feet flat against the mattress. It’s the perfect angle for thrusting his cock into the tight heat of Nicky’s mouth. The sheets are drawn up to tent over his knees and offer him a better view of the action. Putting on a show, Nicky suckles and slurps around the flared head while twisting his hand around the thick base. Joe moans and tosses his head back against the pillow. He rewards Nicky by threading shaky fingers through his hair and raking his nails deliciously along his sensitive scalp. 

_ Yes! Pull, hayati! _ He’s nodding enthusiastically into Joe’s hands, hoping he’ll get the message and give him what he wants. He nearly cries in relief when Joe swiftly grabs two big fistfuls of his hair and  _ tugs _ . With a whimper, his hands curve under Joe’s ass to hold onto his hips. He’s not even trying to restrain him, that is the furthest from his mind. Now more than ever, he wants Joe to use him, to fuck his willing hole so hard he’ll be sure to lose his voice for days.

There’s a lusty glint darkening Joe’s eyes as he drops the polite act and bucks recklessly into his mouth. Nicky relaxes his body, lets his saliva overflow and ooze so that it drenches Joe’s member. It makes it easier to swallow around his girth. The sounds they make are filthy and obscene: Joe heaving with pleasure, the bed creaking in time to his thrusts, Nicky’s gaping mouth a sleeve designed for sucking cock. He bobs endlessly up and down, over and over again. It’s sloppy and wet.

He sinks down the shaft until the head teases the back of his tongue. Fellatio is a task Nicky prided himself in perfecting--an experimentation Joe happily submitted himself to and now reaps the benefits from on a constant basis. Nicky doesn’t even gag as he swallows Joe’s cock, downing him completely until he’s entirely plugged up. He enthusiastically buries his nose into Joe’s pubic hair and rasps as his air supply cuts off. The vibrations echo, making Joe clench his fists. The stinging in his scalp pairs exquisitely with the stinging in his lips, stretched obscenely as they are around the base. He can’t stop the stream of drool leaking out and over his chin. Joe’s crotch quickly becomes a sopping mess. 

His lungs start to seize from the lack of air. His body is on fire, each nerve-ending sizzling with endorphins. A dark part in the recesses of Nicky’s psyche has always wished Joe would hold him there, make him choke and pass out on his cock. What a glorious way to go and just the fantasy of it makes Nicky’s impossibly hard dick swell even further. 

Just as his vision starts to waver and sparkle, Joe pulls him off with a wet gurgle. Nicky can’t stop the complaining mewl that escapes him. There’s spit and tears running down his face, but Nicky’s long since accepted the fact he’s perpetually greedy for this. He ignores the insistent tugging and lunges back for more, desperately canting his own cock into the bed below. 

Nicky deep-throats him again and again, until Joe’s shouting his orgasm to the ceiling. His knuckles whiten from their death grip in his hair, boxing in Nicky’s head as his hips arch and balls draw up. Wantonly moaning, Nicky let’s Joe’s cock slip out until just the head remains in the ring of his bruised lips. Thick ropes of searing-hot come squirt across his tongue and Nicky feasts on the sticky, bitter globs. Joe looks absolutely devastated in his ecstasy--his eyes are squeezed shut and his bottom lip is trapped between sharp teeth. 

Nicky pulls off, yet Joe keeps pulsing. Come lands messily over his eyelashes and cheekbones, his lips and chin painted milky white. His dripping cock head catches on his raw lips and it’s the final push Nicky needs to come untouched with a sob. 

He doesn’t remember how he ends up laying amongst the pillows next to Joe. One minute he was writhing in a growing wet patch of his own making, the next he’s curled tight in Joe’s embrace. They’re both still panting like they’ve run a marathon. Well, sex  _ is  _ a form of exercise…

The skin on his face pulls as Joe’s come starts to dry. Nicky is already half-way finished licking up the tasty splotches over his mouth. He’s so content, it’s quite possible he’s purring. To his right, Joe chuckles and leans closer to kiss his sweaty temple. 

“You’re insatiable as always, habibi.” 

Nicky only  _ hmms  _ in response. Joe kisses the smirk hiding at the corners of his lips, then dips forward to clean up the spots Nicky’s tongue couldn’t reach. He uses his tongue and fingers to do the job and Nicky melts satisfyingly into the soft pillows while he works. He cracks an eye open just in time to see Joe’s forefinger wipe up a particularly delicious looking come drop. With lightning fast reflexes (surprising considering how bone-tired he is), Nicky latches onto Joe’s wrist before he can take it away. 

Tugging, Nicky sucks Joe’s finger into his mouth, wraps his puffy red lips tight around the digit. His tongue swirls and collects the salty droplet of come.  _ Mmmmm, molto bene _ . After one final kiss to the tip, he releases his finger and strokes languidly up and down Joe’s strong, hairy arm. Joe shifts over him and Nicky welcomes the sordid, open mouthed kiss from his husband. His wooly beard rubs against his face in all the best ways. He tangles his free hand up in Joe’s soft pin-curls, the strands around his forehead are damp with cooling sweat. Their tongues slip and slide unhurriedly over each other, luxuriating in Joe’s taste. 

Nicky keeps his eyes closed, his lids suddenly too heavy to do much else. It has to be somewhere closer to four in the morning now. The wind still whistles around outside. It makes the window creak in the jam. Joe pulls the duvet up to their chins, carefully tucking it around Nicky so the cold can’t sneak in. He ends up flopping down to lie half-way on top of Nicky, his face buried in the crook of his neck. He’s sated and toasty warm. Such a lovely human space-heater, his sweet Joe. 

“If you get the urge, feel free to wake me like that again when the sun comes up,” Joe mutters cheekily. 

“What,” Nicky says. “No coffee?” He’s thoroughly gratified to note his voice has roughened like sand-paper. He playfully gropes Joe’s bare ass.

“Gotta get your cream somehow, right?”

Nicky falls asleep with a grin on his face. 

.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first in what will be a series exploring my personal head-canon. *Sits at a table with a cup of tea* Nicky has massive oral fixation/kink, change my mind.


End file.
